It is popular to use mobile devices, such as smartphones, to record videos of various events. For example, people use smartphones to record family trips and activities, sports games, ceremonies, and performances of family members, friends and others in the fields of athletics, education, entertainment and business. Many of these events involve interesting moments that occur over long stretches of time. During the events, it can be difficult to anticipate or predict when these interesting moments will occur. Consequently, even though a viewer may wish to only capture the interesting moments, the viewer must record the entire event to avoid missing the interesting moments. To develop highlight videos, the viewers must edit these videos after the recording, which can be painstaking, time consuming and labor intensive.
Also, while recording the video, it can be difficult to take note of important information. Conventionally, this requires the use of at least two separate tools—the smartphone's video recorder and a separate software program or paper. The viewer operates the video recorder to record the event. Another person, such as a friend or statistician, uses the software program or paper to note the important information regarding the interesting moments. For example, the statistician might note that a specific participant scored a point or made a particular action.
It can be challenging for two people to manage these separate tools especially in high-paced events. If there is only one person available to view an event, the person may decide not to use one of the tools, losing the opportunity to gain valuable video or event information. Alternatively, the person may attempt to manage both of these tools at the same time. This can cause difficulty, stress, errors and oversights in the video recording process and note-taking process.
Furthermore, there are several shortcomings in the known processes for recording, storing, publishing, finding, rating and acting upon videos of participants in events. The shortcomings include, but are not limited to, the burdens of labor and time required to edit videos after they are recorded, inefficiencies in the processes of the human machine interface, the difficulty to find videos of a desired category, the overuse of data storage centers, the loss of data storage capacity on mobile devices such as smartphones, and the inaccuracies in the event information that is published in connection with videos. These shortcomings result in disadvantages and lost opportunities for viewers who record videos, the event participants and the viewers who watch videos.
The foregoing background describes some, but not necessarily all, of the problems, disadvantages and challenges related to video recording, video management, video access, video-related activities, event reporting, and the pursuits of event participants and viewers.